wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaichim Carridin
| appeared= | lastappeared= | ewot=carridin }}Jaichim Carridin was an officer of the Children of the Light and an Inquisitor of the Hand of the Light. , Jaichim Carridin}} He commanded the Questioners in Tarabon. His second was Einor Saren. He was also a high ranking Darkfriend, known to his fellows by the name Bors . Appearance He was tall with gray at his temples. He was hard faced with dark, hard, deep-set eyes . History Jaichim Carridin was described as a very patient and cunning man. As an Inquisitor he was ruthless, as a Friend of the Dark he was worse. Carridin was from a large noble family in Amadicia. He had an intense hatred of Tinkers. Activities Bors Carridin first appeared as the man known then only as Bors, at the Darkfriend Social. He was ordered by Ishamael to keep a watch for three country lads, Perrin Aybara, Matrim Cauthon, and Rand al'Thor, and to report if they were found. Ishamael also ordered him to take the Children into Almoth Plain and create chaos. He was also told to keep anything he heard about the Seanchan quiet and minimize their importance . He used Pedron Niall's plan to seize Almoth Plain to this end . Niall sent Geofram Bornhald to assist him. Carridin began using the Children to create havoc on the plain. Bornhald aided him at first but soon realized that the true threat was the Seanchan. Defying Carridin's orders, he led his legion to Falme to confront the Seanchan . Demise of his family After the disaster at Falme, Carridin was recalled to Amador by Pedron Niall. He was rebuked for his inaction against the Seanchan and told to keep Rand al'Thor alive. After this meeting he was given orders by Shaidar Haran to kill Rand or Carridin's family would be killed one by one, with him last . Carridin returned to Tarabon and continued looking for Rand. When he failed to find him, reports started coming in that Myrddraal were killing members of his family. Using his few hundred soldiers, he is able to attain a position of power and influence in Tarabon . Tanchico Carridin negotiated with King Andric and several other Taraboner lords to take control of the Panarch's Palace for Amathera. When Liandrin and her associates arrived in Tanchico, he became involved with them. He was ordered to place his men at the Panarch's Palace to help create confusion and unrest . But Liandrin also gave him orders conflicting with those he had previously received, to no longer hunt Rand. Carridin began drinking brandy heavily around this time . Carridin and the Whitecloaks took control of the Panarch's Palace . They question Bayle Domon when he arrived at the Palace, but they allowed him to have his 'helpers' bring in a load of ice peppers . Outside the Palace the Whitecloaks were crushed by a rioting mob lead by Bayle Domon's men . Ebou Dar He returned to Amador and received orders to head to Altara, and organise false Dragonsworn to plague the country . When Niall learned that Elayne was in the Tarasin palace, Carridin was ordered to snatch her . Carridin sent a note to Elayne through Tylin. The note offered to take her to Amador where Morgase was a guest of Pedron Niall. Elayne thinks it is a lie and is infuriated . Eventually Carridin came to serve Sammael. Sammael sent him to Ebou Dar to find a cache of angreal and ter'angreal, which included the Bowl of the Winds. While there he hired a Darkfriend assassin named Lady Shiaine. When Sammael came to check on progress, Carridin noticed Matrim Cauthon and suddenly remembered a secret mission given to him to kill Mat. Sammael told him to forget Cauthon and search for the angreal . Carridin disobeyed Sammael and sent Shiaine after him. Carridin failed again. Carridin was murdered by being drowned in brandy by Murellin in the house on Full Moon Street. Lady Shiaine ordered this done by the command of Moridin . es:Jaichim Carridin Category:POV character Category:Eyes-and-ears